


Looks like Alec’s type

by shallowness



Series: 'Gill Girl' ficlets [1]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: He always goes for the ones he can’t have.
Series: 'Gill Girl' ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534307
Kudos: 2





	Looks like Alec’s type

**Author's Note:**

> Alec’s POV during the Three for Twofers section of ‘Gill Girl’ (spoilers up to ‘The Berrisford Agenda’.) Canonical het. With thanks to FirdayAngel for the beta.

“Always coming up with new acts.”

Alec takes a closer look at her; pale skin all lit up, the play of light in the water distorting her appearance.

Suddenly, there’s no novelty about this “new act”, no distraction from what he’d rather forget.

_Droplets and the tips of dark, wet hair stuck together lying on creamy shoulders. Hopeful eyes looking right at him._

This girl’s eyes are desperate, moving without resting on any of the men ogling her. And then Alec sees the gills, real, like the barcode that’s revealed as her hair swirls up. Though she twists in the water, she’s no dancer.

She’s like him. He remembers stepping into a pool without knowing how deep it was going to be.

He tells the guys to enjoy the goodies. He walks away without looking back at any of the ladies, especially her, knowing he’s gotta get back-up for this.


End file.
